This application relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a catastrophic fault in an optical fiber and more specifically to an apparatus for automatically detecting and indicating a location of an optical fiber fault.
It is well known to use fiber optical cables to transmit video, data or telecommunications signals over long distances between multiple locations. Fiber optic cables are typically provided in large bundles and have lengths of many miles. They are typically laid underground and connect one communications location to another location. These fibers may deteriorate the optical signal passing therethrough due to fiber bending, partial faults (cracks), accidental nicking, and/or other physical causes.
Because fibers are typically located underground and in large bundles, it is difficult to locate the position of the fiber's deterioration. It has also been a problem to continuously and to easily monitor the fiber bundle to determine if a deterioration condition develops when signals are being passed through the fiber.